Live Blood
by inactive28983792837
Summary: RinRose has always have had to protect herself from other people. But, when she falls in love, will she have the strength to reveal that secret? SasukeXOCsorry that the summary is horrible... O, and this story sux. so...don't like it, don't read it.


**A/N:** Okay…I'm only on episode** 49** of Naruto, English dubbed. So…yeah, not very far in the plot, due to that fact, I will **not be reading any **reviews unless you ppl decide to ruin the plot for me…so, you don't need to review. :D

Hehe, sorry if this story sucks…but it's fun for me, so I don't care.

Enjoy!

Live Blood

I continued to follow the foursome. They didn't seem to notice anyone were following them. The person who was stalking them wore red cloth that was wrapped all down the length of his (I assumed it was a he) body. Even his face was covered. The foursome stopped, circling to talk about something. The robber froze too, pulling out a knife from his black bag. I let my legs tense on the tree branch, drawing my sword from around my waist. The robber leapt from his tree, and I followed right after. He placed the knife against the black-haired kid's throat and I kicked him in the knees, causing him to fall sideways. I quickly placed my foot against his throat. The foursome stared at me, their mouths hanging open. I ignored them, searching in the robbers bag with one hand, pointing my sword at his face with the other. All he had were five simple knives and a loaf of bread. I removed my foot from his throat, and grabbed the front of his wrappings with my hand.

"If I ever see you again, you won't be so lucky. Go." I let go of the front of his wrappings and he left. I turned calmly back to the foursome and glared at the black haired kid. He glared back.

"You're welcome," I said. He only nodded and continued to glare. We stared each other down for five minutes before I decided to leave.

"Well…see you later." I grumbled, waving and strolling back down the road.

"Wait!" I paused and twisted around. It was the older one that looked like a Jounin who had spoken.

"Your skills seem to surpass even Sasuke's," The black haired kid-obviously Sasuke-clenched both of his hands into fists. The Jounin looked thoughtful.

"How about you tag along with us?" He said.

"What?!?!" a kid with spiky yellow hair screamed. "how do we know if we can trust her?!!"

"Besides, we should only travel in teams of three!" Some girl with pink hair said. They all continued to squabble for a while before I decided to intervene.

"HEY!" I yelled. They froze. "I'll be your bodyguard for free, okay? Just until you reach wherever you're going. Since it looks like you need protection." I raised my eyebrows at Sasuke.

"We don't need your protection, believe it!" The kid with the spiky hair said.

"Actually, seeing as a common robber almost killed you, I don't believe it." I replied. The spiky haired kid screamed in frustration.

"We've defeated ninjas one hundred times more skilled than that robber! You were just lucky! I'm going to be the next Hokage and the greatest ninja ever! I don't need your protection! I bet I can defeat you, too!" The spiky haired kid launched himself at me, and I easily kicked him in the chest. He flew into a tree, and some leaves fell softly to the ground.

"Yeah…I don't think so. No more fighting, Porcupine Boy." I said, grinning. He started to get up and move towards me again. I sighed.

"I _really_ don't want to hurt you, you know. But I will if you attack me." I said. The Jounin put a hand on his arm.

"It's no use attacking her, Naruto. It would be handy to have extra protection." The Jounin said. Naruto-Porcupine Boy-gritted his teeth but stopped.

"Well," I said, "do we have a deal?" Porcupine Boy, Naruto, and the pink haired girl all sighed in unison.

"Deal," the Jounin said, holding out his hand.

"Deal," I agreed, shaking hands with him.

"Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi said.

"RinRose Hamura, but please…just call me Rose." I shuddered at my real name.

"This is Sakura Haruno," he gestered to pink haired lady, who stiffened and stared at me.

"A-"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Porcupine Boy yelled, grinning a stupid grin. I chuckled, waving.

"Hi, there!" I turned to Kakashi. "Is he always this hyperactive?"

"Yup,"

"Wonderful," I grumbled.

"This is Sasuke Uchila," Kakashi pointed to the moody black haired kid. Uchila, huh? Interesting…. We both nodded gravely to each other.

Oh, yeah, this was going to be the start of a hateful friendship…ugh….


End file.
